lifeinthedreamhousefandomcom-20200213-history
Ooh How Campy, Too/Transcript
(Opening Theme) Chelsea : Roughing it is really fun! --Barbie, Skipper, and Chelsea are in the jacuzzi of their R.V-- Barbie : Well this isn't exactly "roughing it" Chelsea, I wonder how Stacie's doing out there? --Stacie is putting up her tent and reading the instructions-- Stacie : "And finally, tighten with a schnoggin wrench..." --Stacie looks for the schnoggin wrench in her bag-- Stacie: Where is the schnoggin wrench?! Argh! They always forget something! Stacie (on couch): I'm earning my camping badge, there are three things I have to do: build a fire, find food and spend the night in a tent by myself. Stacie: Maybe it'll work anyway? --A butterfly lands on top of her tent; the tent falls down-- Skipper: Yo Stacie! --Then the R.V.'s jacuzzi went in the R.V.-- Skipper: We're all getting manis and pedis in the camper salon, sure you don't wanna join us? Stacie: I need to do real camping. Skipper: Hey! We're really camping! After this, we're gonna watch a movie about the woods in the big screen. --Stacie looks at the camera-- Skipper (on couch): My idea of "roughing it"-holds her phone up in the air looking for signal-is a hotel without High-speed wi-fi. --Stacie struggles to make a fire with 2 sticks-- Stacie: Aah! How am I suppose to make a fire with plastic sticks? --Stacie throws the plastic sticks to a squirrel-- Stacie: Ooh! Sorry Mr. Squirrel... --The squirrel throws back the sticks to Stacie and landed on her head-- Stacie: Ow! -looks at camera- Stacie: Nuts and berries for dinner, yummy... --Stacie puts down the bucket full of nuts and berries, grabs her knife and fork, looks back at the bucket which is now empty-- Stacie: What? Squirrel: (laughs) --Then Stacie looks at the camera again looking sad-- --Barbie, Skipper and Chelsea are in the R.V. partying-- Stacie: (shivers) So hungry! So cold! Barbie: Wow Stacie! You're so brave to spend the night in the wilderness all by yourself! Stacie: Are you kidding? I love it out here! Couldn't been more comfy! Barbie: You go Stacie! Such a trooper! I know that I... --Then a flash of fire comes from the Camper, interrupting Barbie-- Barbie: Eeee! Cherry Jubilee for dessert! Stacie: Yup! Nothing like sleeping under the stars... --It starts raining-- Stacie: On a nice clear night. --An umbrella opens up above Stacie-- Stacie: Barbie, I need to do this on my- --Then Stacie sees that a bear is holding up the umbrella-- Stacie: Eeee! Bear! --The bear gives her a schnoggin wrench-- Stacie: The schnoggin wrench! Bear (on couch): I'm a Grizzly Scout. I'm trying to earn a badge for helping humans... or was it eating them? --The bear tightens Stacie's tent with the schnoggin wrench. Then the bear presses a button on a remote to make a fire so Stacie could heat her sausage on a stick. The bear and Stacie go to urinate so Stacie grabbed a couple of leaves, but the bear has toilet paper. The bear opens a small door on a tree and inside it is a microwave. The bear opens it and Stacie puts an ear of corn and some butter into the microwave and they wait a few seconds. They take it out to start eating popcorn. The camera looks up into the sky to see a constellation of Barbie's logo. Stacie and the Bear go to sleep in the tent. In the morning, Barbie, Skipper, and Chelsea wake up and smell what Stacie made for breakfast.-- Barbie, Skipper and Chelsea: (sniffs) Bacon and Eggs! Barbie: Stacie, you did it! You earned your camping badge! --The bear got her helping humans badge and Barbie, Skipper, Stacie and Chelsea went into the R.V.'s Jacuzzi-- Skipper: So Stacie, how'd you manage to camp out there by yourself? Stacie: Well... I did get a little help from a friendly bear. Chelsea: Yeah, right! A bear? --Skipper realizes the camper is moving-- Skipper: Wait a sec, who's driving the camper? --The bear is driving the camper-- Stacie: She says she's earning her driving badge. All: Aaah! Bear: Roar! (honks the horn) Transcript Guide